


V ruinách

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra, Astérix & Obélix: Mission Cléopâtre
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V ruinách

**Author's Note:**

> Vidím slash všude. Úplně všude. Není pak divu, že napíšu zrovna něco takového :D :D Snad se to aspoň někomu bude líbit. Enjoy!

Můj palác. Ne, Caesarův palác. Jaký palác? Ruiny!

 

Tupě hledím před sebe, neschopen slov ani adekvátní reakce. Jen zírám. Zírám, jak se mi má práce hroutí před očima. Sloupy, sochy, klenby… Všechno padá. Obrovské koule, jedna za druhou, postupně snižují šance na to, že se dožiji další narozenin. Ničí to, na čem závisí můj život.

 

Je to jasné, za pár týdnů skončím v krokodýlí tlamě, protože ten palác prostě nedostavím! Idiotští Římani! Co jsem jim udělal, proč mě chtějí zabít? Proč jsou tak zbabělí, že se mi ani nepostaví tváří v tvář a vrhají na mne kamenné koule z několika kilometrů? Já ale zbabělec nejsem!

 

Zvedám se, adrenalin se mi vlévá do žil, nevidím nic než jen tu spoušť kolem sebe a masu římských vojsk, pokrývajících celý obzor. Odhodlaným, svižným krokem vyrážím jejich směrem, nedbám na výkřiky ostatních ani na hlas rozumu, jenž mi radí schovat se a počkat, co vymyslí jiní. Ne, nemůžu se dívat, jak ti pitomci kousek po kousku ničí mou práci, práci otroků a práci mých přátel. Chci ho bránit vlastním tělem!

 

Něco mě ale sráží k zemi. Bráním se, stisk je ovšem nekompromisní. Táhne mě, možná spíše nese zpět do bezpečí, odloží mě ale až o kus dál, než kde jsem původně seděl. Začínám vnímat, kdo mě to zadržel, blonďaté vlasy, černé triko, rudé kalhoty. Asterix.

 

Drží mě na místě, přemýšlím, jak se vymanit z jeho sevření. Ještě nepil kouzelný nápoj, možná bych mohl... Ne, i tak je silný, o hodně silnější než já. Podvoluji se, opírám se o zeď za sebou, třesu se. Nevím, jestli vlivem rachotu kolem, strachem, vztekem… Nevím nic, jen, že palác se pomalu mění v ruiny a já s tím nemůžu nic udělat. Naposled se vzepřu, ale jsem bez šance.

 

Jeho ruce mě nutí setrvat na zemi, ale pak… zčista jasna… jsem volný. Vyběhnu ke schodům, vidím, jak na mě letí koule, ale je mi to jedno. Blábolím, vůbec nevím, co říkám, snad se Římanům vysmívám, beru do ruky drobné úlomky a házím je před sebe v bláhové naději, že vojáky zastraším. Pak mě málem jedna koule trefí, pořád skáču a provokuju. Dokud mě ty ruce zase nechytnou a nepřivinou k sobě.

 

Opět mě někam vleče, je mi to jedno. Končí, všechno to brzy skončí, to jediné se mi honí hlavou. Má existence se již nebude dlouho vyskytovat na tomto světě, duše se setká s mocnými panovníky dob minulých, tady po mě nezbude nic, jen pár mizerných staveb. Náhle mě ale navštíví i jiné myšlenky. Myšlenky na to, že mě skutečně někdo drží v náručí, že se opírám o jeho hrudník, že sedím na studené zemi, k uším mi doléhají zvuky bitvy a v nose mě štípe prach… Někdo mě drží?

 

Cítím jeho ruce na svém těle, vnímám, jak se jeho hruď zvedá a pak zase klesá. Do uší mi šeptá klidným hlasem, nedokážu rozlišit, co mi říká, ale mluví tak konejšivě, téměř něžně. Ale přesto mé srdce stále buší ve zběsilém tempu… a není to tou teplou dlaní, jež mi pomalým pohybem krouží po břiše?

 

Jsem příliš zmatený, příliš překvapený na to, abych se bránil. Nic neudělám, ani když mě chytne za bradu a donutí mě se otočit na něj, jen se dívám do jeho očí, jež jsou tak blízko mých, jež září tichou vlídností, topím se v nich a všechno kolem mizí, jakoby odplouvá pryč.

 

Jeho ruka neustává v pohybu, sune se níž, přesně ví, za jakým cílem míří. V mých žilách se rodí první náznaky vzrušení, přebíjející veškeré neblahé účinky bitvy na můj organismus, smývá obavy, nechává zoufalství rozplynout se v přívalech příjemných vln, šířících se každou částí těla.

 

Asterix se na mě dívá, němou otázku v očích. Nejsem schopen slova, asi jsem v transu a ani nevím jak, ale najednou se přibližuji k němu, oči mi padnou na druhé rty, dokud je zcela nezakryji svými. Rozumí mi. Přijímá můj takřka nezkušený projev souhlasu, jednou dlaní si mě přidrží za rameno, druhý se již dostává tam, kde je jí potřeba.

 

Stiskne mne jemně, jakoby na zkoušku. Už jen z toho nedostatečného doteku se rozechvěji, nejsem zvyklý na přítomnost jiných, práce mi vztahy nedovoluje, o mém handicapu nemluvě.

 

Jeho rty se jemně pohybují proti mým, nijak na mě netlačí, nechává mne, abych se sám odhodlal k průzkumu, abych svůj jazyk propletl s druhým. Chvěji se dál, přestože je téměř čtyřicet stupňů…

 

Opouštím jeho ústa, není v mých silách se na polibek dále soustředit, když sevření v mých slabinách zesílilo, ruka se dala do pohybu a počala mi přivádět slast, jakou jsem dosud nepoznal. Schovávám tvář do ramene svého přítele, koušu se rtu, do dlaně uchopím černou látku. Nevím, či sténám, nebo vzlykám, stálé slyším jeho hlas, lomcuje mnou rozkoš, chtíč, touha.

 

Pohyb v mých dolních partiích se zrychluje, to tření, ten tlak… neuvěřitelná slast útočí na mé tělo, nutí je vycházet potěšení vstříc, nutí dávat najevo, jak moc se mu to líbí. A mozek úplně vypne, srdce se snaží vyskočit z těla, oči vlhnou, ústa křičí, svaly se ocitají v křečích.

 

Dokonalost prolétne mi hlavou těsně předtím, než kousnu do ramene před sebou, než se prohnu v zádech, než vyletím až ke hvězdám. Třes náhle ustane, vše se uklidňuje, jen dech ještě potřebuje čas. Otevírám čelisti, zvedám hlavu i oči a dívám se do těch Asterixových, úsměvu se dotýkajících.

 

Cítím se dobře, v hlavě mám pořádek, racionální myšlení je znovu v mých silách. Mé nitro ale zatouží po něčem, co by tenhle mimořádný okamžik decentně ukončilo, pouhé díky mi přijde nedostatečné. A tak váhavě zvedám ruku, načež už mě Asterix drží v náruči, jeho dech na mém krku. Líbí se mi to, můj klid je ovšem narušen vřelými city, jež se ve mně začínají probouzet a neomylně směřují přímo k bystrému Galovi. Vděk, náklonost, možná i něco víc, co mi právě není jasné a trochu mi dělá starosti.

 

Ty se ještě znásobí v momentě, kdy se ode mne Asterix odpoutá, vlídný úsměv na rtech. I má ústa se zvlní v úsměv, uvnitř však pláču. Vybízí mne, abych jej následoval zpět k ostatním, a já poslušně jdu, zatímco si v duchu spílám nad svou nevděčností. Pomohl mi a co já na to? Je mi na nic z toho, že už se to nebude opakovat. Už teď cítím, jak mi jeho náruč chybí, jeho tichý hlas, stejně tak i něžný pohled hnědých očí.

 

Usedám stranou od ostatních, snažím se přemýšlet nad tím, jak se zbavit Římanů, ale oči i myšlenky mi stále utíkají zpět k Asterixovi. Jsem zahlcen emocemi, se kterými si neumím poradit.

 

A pak najednou ho před sebou vidím, klečí u mých nohou a dívá se mi zpříma do očí. Mé hlasivky jsou opět mimo provoz, zvládám jen oplácet jeho pohled…

 

"Svěřil jsi svůj osud do mých rukou a já tě nezklamu," říká mi a já přikývnu. Věřím mu. "Tvůj život je v bezpečí," dodá a já mám, co dělat, aby se mé oči nezalily slzami, když mě palcem pohladí po tváři, v očích podivný lesk.

 

Vstává, sleduji jeho vzdalující se záda.

 

Můj život je díky tobě v bezpečí před krokodýly. Jenže kdo ochrání mé srdce a duši před tebou samým?


End file.
